


i let you win (i let you in)

by marshall_line



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: это не жизнь, это забег, но чем сильнее ты боишься смерти, тем страшнее в итоге жить.





	i let you win (i let you in)

**Author's Note:**

> #np Lera Lynn — My Least Favorite Life

они теряют брайана по пути сюда, к этому городу, где не видно неба, его закрывают собой деревья; они словно тянутся к самому краю, к звёздам.

_всё выше._

и выше, и выше, и выше.

и линн трясёт скорее от очередной неизвестности впереди; они бежали слишком долго, слишком давно; они бежали — и они бегут.

и теряют брайана по пути сюда, в черноте позади. он не откликается: его просто нет нигде — и линн хочет вернуться и найти его, найти.

алекс не отпускает её руки и тянет за собой. смирись, брайана нет и не будет, смирись, смирись, смирись, нам надо туда, но алекс, конечно, не говорит, куда именно. куда-то далеко, как можно дальше.

линн не хватает дыхания и сил, но она бежит с ним и бежит, а брайан нет.

— его нет и не будет, смирись.

_его нет и не будет, смирись_

_его нет и не будет, смирись_

_его нет и не будет, смирись_

— АЛЕКС, ЗАМОЛЧИ.

и алекс замолкает.

огни города как маяки, а кругом всё равно темно, так темно, и в каждой тени есть ещё одна. и линн уверена, если только она на них глянет, они никогда не смогут остановиться. и линн закрывает глаза, и даёт алексу себя вести снова и снова и снова, пока они не достигают знака:

_добро пожаловать_

(в ад)

лишь стоя на границе, они переводят дух; это священная земля: их никто не тронет, не сейчас, но пройдут и дни, и ночи, и снова дни, только тогда.

линн бы упасть прямо там и лежать, и вдыхать землю, и надеяться на лучшее или на смерть, но алекс дёргает её: не время, линн, не время. 

солнце так и не всходит, когда они достигают первого дома.

деревья поглощают его целиком.

 

алекс находит им комнату почти сразу же; они платят наперёд, не уточняя срок пребывания. никто из них не задумывается о будущем, оно кажется таким же чужим, как и все города, в которых они побывали до этого.

в их комнате есть лишь кровать; им, в общем-то, другого и не надо, только линн не уверена, спит ли алекс и спит ли она сама. это всё похоже на бесконечный кошмар, в котором ты ищешь выход и когда находишь, он выводит обратно на ту же дорогу. они — алекс и линн, и не брайан — просто бегут по кругу, спасаясь от чего-то чёрного и опасного.

в них самих нет ничего особенного; они люди. только и всего. но эти тени — это безразмерное ужасающее нечто, втягивающее в себя всё, что посчитает нужным, — бежит вслед за ними, бежит и бежит, и не пробует перегнать, застать врасплох. тени наслаждаются этим марафоном и этой пыткой.

тени повсюду.

 

алекс выкрашивает её волосы в белый на второй день.

это надо было сделать раньше, но ни на что не хватало тогда (года два или три назад, или вечность; линн не может вспомнить, когда это началось, алекс тем более; помнил, наверное, лишь брайан, но) времени.

белый как цвет оберега.

линн не жаль свои волосы. это не имеет никакого значения, это просто очередная попытка продлить себе жизнь. не всегда удачная, не всегда.

алекс выкрашивает её волосы в белый, алекс говорит:

— теперь ты как снег.

линн смеётся.

не потому что ей смешно или что ещё — линн смеётся, чтобы скрыть дрожь. 

алекс, а ты знаешь вообще, что такое снег? алекс, ты знаешь? нет.

я не знаю.

 

линн рисует брайана по памяти, объясняя это себе очень просто: чтобы не забыть, хотя бы попытаться не. она вешает портрет над кроватью, клеит чёрную ленту на уголок уже для того, чтобы помнить: он не вернётся.

_он не вернётся_

_он не вернётся_

_он не вернётся_

не жди, не думай, не жди, не думай, он не вернётся.

линн смотрит на лицо брайана, которого рядом с ними больше не будет — и ей становится тошно. её рвёт сутки после; алекс ни о чём не спрашивает, просто придерживает её волосы, а потом даёт полотенце.

это не проявление заботы; её нет так же, как нет и брайана; они оба устали друг от друга, они устали (бежать), но у них никого не осталось.

никого, никого, никого.

линн рисует брайана по памяти, чтобы он всё-таки где-то был.

где угодно, но только не в её голове.

 

линн покупает столько свечей, сколько получается найти; алекс стаскивает все лампы к ним в комнату, благо она у них одна. они зажигают всё и сразу.

никаких теней, никакой темноты.

только свет, свет, свет.

неважно, какой он: настоящий или от огня, электричества. им он нужен.

пока что они под защитой, но если они останутся в этом городе (у него нет имени; может, он так и называется _добро пожаловать_ , линн не ходила и не проверяла, и ни у кого из местных не уточняла; это в любом случае ничего им не даст), барьер ослабнет. и тени, господи, почему их всегда так много, прокрадутся внутрь: заползут в каждую дыру и трещину, поглотят, как деревья — солнце, каждого, кто попадётся. 

если они останутся в этом городе — от города не останется ничего.

они стараются не задерживаться дольше, чем на две недели.

это было всего один раз, всего один — и линн до сих пор просыпается среди ночи от криков людей, которых она, как и брайана, не увидит никогда.

 

— ты помнишь слова брайана.

_если я стану тенью_

— помню.

— а что было дальше.

— а этого, к сожалению, нет.

 

— здесь есть бар.

— и что?

— сходи.

— мне это не нужно.

(я больше не пою)

— ты не можешь смотреть всё время на меня и на этот портрет.

— алекс.

— иди, со мной ничего не случится.

— все так говорят.

— да, все, но я же ещё с тобой.

— не давай мне никаких обещаний. брайан дал и пропал.

— я не брайан, линн, я не он.

и линн идёт.

 

в баре на удивление светло, хотя бары на самом деле ведь не такие, линн помнит. она ничего не пьёт и не ест, просто сидит в углу, иногда перекладывает салфетки с одного края стола на другой. ей не нравится то, что исполняют в этом месте; всё слишком монотонно, глупо, бесчувственно.

не то чтобы линн имеет право судить: она бросила это дело очень давно, ещё до того, как они побежали впервые. но ей хочется услышать что-то получше. линн ни за что не выйдет на эту маленькую сцену сама, и вряд ли у неё получится теперь спеть. не в этот раз, не в этом городе.

линн сидит в баре аж до вечера, по сто раз проверяя наличие фонарей в сумке. она не боится ночи; она боится того, что ночь может от неё скрыть. 

линн не понимает, почему не уходит. наверное, алекс прав, а когда он не, и ей необходимо находится ещё где-то, кроме четырёх, слава богу, белых стен. и линн сидит и сидит: мнёт салфетки, слушает паршивые песни — и всё равно сидит. а уже под закрытие кто-то выталкивает на сцену девушку, даёт ей гитару — и она, конечно, поёт точно такую же медленную песню, как и все предыдущие. линн её когда-то слышала (это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь, это мой самый нелюбимый ты) — и линн слышит её сейчас.

эта девушка поёт её иначе; всё это странно и неправильно — и в линн что-то надрывается с таким отвратительным треском, ведь так не бывает, так не бывает, так не бывает. и она надеется, что позже, придя к алексу, она не проведёт ночь, держась за унитаз; и алекс не будет подавать ей потом полотенце с отрешённым понимающим лицом.

но линн досиживает до конца и терпит всё, что с ней происходит, тоже до конца, а потом подрывается и спешит на улицу, забывая включить фонари.

линн берёт с себя слово, что в этот бар она не вернётся, не одна точно.

 

_это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь_

_та, где я не в своём уме_

_это моя самая нелюбимая_

_нелюбимая_

_нелюбимая_

 

они остаются до зимы.

и она черна, как угли.

 

алекс не задаёт ей вопросов; он никогда и ни о чём её не спрашивает, никогда, а если что-то и звучит как вопрос, скорее должно так звучать, линн воспринимает его слова как факт—

_как долго мы будем ещё бежать_

алекс не говорит: может, перестанем. может, хватит.

я так устал, линн, я так устал от всего.

он не говорит и не скажет, линн его знает или ей кажется, что знает.

нельзя быть в чём-то уверенной, когда по пятам ползут безымянные, как города, тени, а тебя ежедневно трясёт до тех пор, пока вся еда не идёт из тебя потоком наружу.

алекс не задаёт ей вопросов — и линн ничего ему не отвечает. они сосуществуют в пределах одной комнаты и одной на двоих беды. если когда-нибудь всё это закончится, плохо или хорошо, линн понятия не имеет, сможет ли она снова посмотреть ему в глаза и не захотеть их вырвать.

 

ещё немного и они наверняка просто сгорят от своих же свечей, не уследив за ними. линн думает, что такая обычная смерть — смерть по глупости — отличный исход. тогда им бы не пришлось ломать ноги в попытках найти спасение, тогда им бы много чего ещё не.

но алекс меняет свечи каждый день и методично вкручивает новые лампочки. их комната завалена перегоревшими. алекс не позволяет выбрасывать их; все его аргументы сводятся к одному: в них остался свет.

и линн ему верит.

каждый собирает свои обереги, каждый спасает себя по-своему.

 

иногда линн вспоминает первую тень, побежавшую за ними.

она была её собственной.

 

алекс просит:

— нарисуй меня, линн.

— зачем? 

— чтобы ты меня не забыла.

 

— ты напеваешь эту песню уже неделю.

— но я не.

— но ты да.

— тебя раздражает?

— нет, но я бы хотел услышать её всю.

и линн берёт его с собой в тот бар.

 

она не хочет ждать до закрытия. вероятность того, что та девушка выйдет на сцену без чьих-либо пинков, равна нулю. поэтому линн обращается к бармену с просьбой. это как заказать песню на радио; ничего сложного.

и бармен говорит: 

— а, вы о франческе. сейчас позову, сейчас будет.

и линн ждёт и эту франческу, и эту песню; алекс ждёт тоже, хоть и не проявляет никого энтузиазма. не то чтобы он вообще проявляет обычно эмоции, линн никогда за ним не замечала, потеря брайана внешне его не задела, но кто знает, что у алекса внутри (снег).

и вот франческа появляется, и у неё в руках та же гитара, и она нервно улыбается. это видно даже с того угла, где они сидят. и франческа говорит:

— я обычно не пою здесь, если не заставят, но меня вдруг _попросили_ , так что потерпите меня пару минут, ладно. эта песня—

и тут она переводит взгляд от аудитории к своей ладони, и читает:

— для линн.

и начинает петь, и линн хочется сжечь себя заживо. такого внимания к своей персоне она не ожидала, тем более от этой франчески. алекс что-то карябает на салфетке и передаёт её линн. и она не верит тому, что видит: 

_она мне нравится, а тебе_

линн кидает салфетку в алекса; сам алекс разводит на её реакцию руками. как она может не нравиться, а. они слушают песню от начала и до конца; франческе почему-то аплодируют абсолютно все — и она смущается, благодарит, собирается уйти, как кто-то из зала кричит:

— а давай ещё.

и франческа поёт ещё, пока люди не расходятся, и бар не закрывается.

когда они возвращаются в комнату, алекс внезапно говорит ей:

— мне впервые не было страшно.

и это самое честное, что линн от него слышала.

 

франческа живёт над баром.

линн узнает это, конечно, от бармена. ей просто надо сказать спасибо, ничего больше, ничего. петь этим вечером франческа не планирует, а если линн что-то беспокоит, оно её грызёт пока не выгрызет всё до последней косточки. это всего лишь _спасибо за песню_ и пакет с едой, который попросил передать бармен. и линн поднимается наверх, и стучит (или это стучит её тупое сердце). франческа открывает едва ли не сразу, смотрит на неё удивлённо, а потом спрашивает:

— ты линн? 

— я линн.

— ну заходи.

и линн заходит, и её ослепляет светом.

 

_это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь_

_та, где ты летаешь, а я — нет_

_это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь_

_самая нелюбимая_

_самая_

 

— не привязывайся.

— с чего вдруг я должна.

— но ты ведь уже.

и линн не спорит.

 

они бьют рекорд: не покидают город даже спустя три месяца.

алекс на неё не давит, и линн никуда не спешит.

страх не пропадает; он растёт день ото дня; чем дольше они позволяют себе где-то быть, тем сложнее им потом бежать. у них нет пункта назначения. они просто пытаются не умереть раньше времени. алекс выглядит так, будто готов сейчас — и линн его не осуждает.

это выматывает: постоянно находится в движении, оглядываться назад, искать города. это не жизнь, это забег, но чем сильнее ты боишься смерти, тем страшнее в итоге жить.

 

у франчески осветлённые кончики волос; линн иногда наматывает их на пальцы, словно вбирает в себя немного солнца. его всё равно нет нигде, поэтому франческа делится им всем и не задаёт, как и алекс, вопросов.

так проще им обеим.

— но ты бы?

— да.

— тогда расскажи.

и линн рассказывает.

 

линн знает, что они не смогут остаться в этом городе, где деревьев больше, чем домов и самих людей, навсегда. им здесь не место.

тени придут и заберут всех, всех, всех.

тени придут — и алекс ждёт, когда снова надо будет бежать и не останавливаться, но он даёт линн время побыть нормальной. каждый из них заслуживает лучшей участи, ведь тени придут.

они обязательно придут.

 

франческа не просит: возьмите меня с собой.

они это не обсуждают; они не говорят о том, что будет потом, если будет.

франческа не просит: не беги.

линн не станет её слушать, и франческа знает, и всё понимает. она ведь тоже. бежала когда-то давно. пока дорога не привела её сюда. линн молчит, когда слышит это впервые; линн молчит каждый раз, когда уходит. она не представляет, как сказать франческе обыкновенное _пока, до завтра_.

а вдруг это _завтра_ так и не случится.

линн не хочет ничего ей обещать и прощаться с ней тоже не хочет.

с брайаном она не успела.

франческа не просит: спой мне.

потому что линн не станет — и тогда франческа поёт сама; и в баре, и когда они только вдвоём. линн ценит абсолютно всё. жаль, ей нечего отдать франческе взамен. будь рядом, пока ты можешь и тебе этого хочется, ничего больше мне и не нужно, ни о чём больше я тебя никогда не попрошу.

 

линн видит её днём среди толпы и застывает на пороге дома, где они с алексом живут. до бара ровно семьдесят семь шагов, линн считала, но она не сможет преодолеть и половины. поэтому линн возвращается обратно; быстро бежит по лестнице, ни разу не обернувшись.

— ты видела тень.

— да.

— мы уйдём на рассвете.

линн только кивает и не спит всю ночь.

 

эта тень так похожа на брайана, так похожа, хотя они ведь не обретают человеческий облик. тени просто этого не могут: они съедают сначала твою, а потом нападают, когда ты теряешь бдительность. 

но тень смотрит на линн — и линн смотрит на неё в ответ.

 

— если я стану тенью, вы никогда не сможете сбежать.

 

это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь—

_(и она закончилась)_


End file.
